


Get Low

by halseys



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome, m/f/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halseys/pseuds/halseys
Summary: Fabio and his girlfriend, fellow Moto3 rider, Kiara, have a deal. If one of them finishes in the top ten each race then they get to pick someone to join them to celebrate. Kiara wants Enea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Previously titled 'Highlights'.Be honest. This is my first go at writing in this fandom but these boys are too cute. I tagged underage because technically Fabio is only 17 so in some places that is underage...

"I finished in the top ten baby," the Moto3 rider grins at her boyfriend, sitting herself on his lap in the middle of the paddock, seemingly not caring who sees.  
"I know," he growls, "I was right behind you,"  
"I know how much you like being behind me off track but on track not so much, huh? Well I hope you haven't forgotten our deal." She smiles, putting her hand around his neck and stroking his hair.  
"I haven't forgotten," he promises, "so who is it?" He hums, pushing his head back slightly more into her touch.  
"I want Enea." She whispers in his ear before placing a chaste kiss just below his ear, on his neck.  
"I don't know if-"  
"You said anyone, and I really want Enea." She grins, looking up as the subject of her desire comes into view, his face with a smile as usual.  
"Okay, I'll get you Bestia." He taps her on the leg to make her move off his lap before making his approach to the man who came in third place today. "Hi," he smiles sweetly at his rival.  
"'Ello Fabio." He greets with a handshake.  
"Good job today, how're you going to celebrate?" He asks, turning on his French charm.  
"Some drinks? With the crew?"  
"Not with a girl?" The leopard rider questions.  
"Ha, no, my bike is my girl."  
"Do you wanna borrow my girl?" Fabio grins as his rivals face turns to confusion.  
"Your bike? Why?"  
"Not the bike... Kiara." He explains, turning and pointing at the brunette sat close by who was watching their exchange with curious eyes.  
"She is beautiful, but she is yours?"  
"I can share.. For tonight. If you're interested, come to my room at the hotel, room 213 at 8 o'clock." Fabio winks, before retreating back to Kiara, hands almost instantly grabbing her waist and pulling her into him with a kiss. Smiling into it as he feels Enea's eyes watching them.

____

"You think he'll come?" Kiara asks, stripping off to only her underwear before slipping on one of Fabio's tshirts on top. The boy just shrugs in response.  
"He should. Andrea was so pissed when I saw him earlier and I didn't invite him back again tonight." He tells her.  
"I'm not surprised. He definitely enjoyed himself last time." She grins mischievously, "if Enea doesn't come, I guess me and you still know how to have a good time," she pushes Fabio back onto the bed, straddling him and grinding down with her hips, enjoying the whimpers falling from her boyfriends mouth before hearing the door knock. Her eyes grew wide with excitement. "Showtime."

_______

"Drink?" She questions, leading Enea to the sofa and sitting him down.  
"Eh, sure." He smiles, nervously. Obviously unsure of the situation and if he'd made the right decision to come. Kiara hands him a beer, which settles his nerves, partly because you know, alcohol, and partly because it gives him something to do with his hands rather than fiddle in discomfort.  
"You don't need to be nervous," she promises as she sits beside him, hands already on his forearm, stroking gently, "not of me, and definitely not of Fabio. He's a good boy, and I only bite a little." She smirks, trailing her hand down his forearm to his hand which she picks off his lap and places it on her own thigh. Fabio grabs a beer from the fridge before making himself comfortable on the sofa opposite them. Enea keeps giving him nervous glances, clearly unsure if he should be allowed to touch the other boys girlfriend.  
"I invited you here," Fabio reminds him, "you can touch." Kiara moves herself a little closer to the Italian, she slides herself into his lap, straddling his hips and guiding his hands to rest on her ass. She softly runs her fingertip over his cheek and across his lips, smiling under his gaze.

"Can I kiss you?" She asks, Enea nods in response. She traps his lips with hers, biting down and pulling at his bottom lip as she grinds on him, creating friction between them. She enjoys knowing Fabio is watching her every move, just anticipating what she's going to do next, "Wow, you're a good kisser." She tells him, she can already feel him start to get hard underneath her. "You wanna try baby?" She turns her attention to Fabio, asking him if he wants a taste. The French boy smiles, and everytime she sees that grin Kiara thinks he's too cute to be real, let alone be hers. He joins them on the other sofa, she stays on Enea's lap but brings her hand to Fabio's leg as he sits beside them. Enea looks at Fabio curiously, becoming more aware of what he'd really been invited into this evening. Fabio seems a little hesitant now he's sat with them, his eyes flickering from Enea's face to his plump lips before he presses forward meeting Enea in the middle. Kiara watches as their tongues battle for dominance, obviously as in racing, neither want to give up the control. She bites down on her bottom lip, enjoying watching two of the cutest boys on the grid making out in front of her. She could feel herself getting wet at the idea of having these two boys at her disposal for the night.

They broke apart the kiss, both a little breathless at the intensity. Kiara could see Fabio's blush even in the dim light. She pulls her boyfriend in for a kiss, loving the feeling as she kissed Fabio, Enea brings his hips up to grind against her, his nerves clearly out the window. She lets out a soft whine, becoming desperate to get some of her clothes off. She breaks away from her kiss with Fabio as Enea slips his hands under her shirt and pulls it off, revealing her lacy underwear. Both boys lick their lips at the sight in front of them. Enea slips his hand in between their bodies, and into her panties, grinning at how wet the girl already was before slipping his finger inside of her. Kiara grips onto Enea's shoulder hard, the pleasure growing as he slips in another finger. Fabio un clips her bra, sliding it off her shoulders, before leaning in a mouthing at her nipple. Enea keeps pressing fingers into her before she comes with a gasp. He takes his fingers out of her underwear and instead slips them into Fabio's mouth. Kiara's eyes widen as she watches Fabio lick Enea's fingers clean. She'd definitely made a good decision choosing the gorgeous Italian.

She slips herself off Enea's lap, legs still shaking a little from her recent orgasm as she holds out both her hands, one to each of them, which they take and she leads them to the bedroom.

________

Kiara thinks she's probably gaping at the sight in front of her, Fabio laid out on the bed, moaning and grabbing at the bedsheets as Enea has his mouth wrapped around the French boys cock. She thinks it might well be the hottest thing she's ever seen, as she slips her own hand between her legs.  
"Don't." Fabio growls, his eyes now set on her, "don't touch yourself." He commands. She pouts, wanting to relieve herself of the heat between her legs. Fabio's breathing speeds up, shallow breaths taking over, she can tell he's close to the edge and she watches him come undone completely at the hands (or mouth, she should say) of another boy. She admires as Enea swallows immediately - clearly not the first time he's done that, she notes as something to think about later.

"You're turn?" Enea asks, raising his eyebrows at her excitedly, licking at his lips.  
"I'd rather you fucked me." She states, raising her own eyebrows back at him in challenge. The Italian looks at Fabio, who's still blissed out on the bed, Enea's eyes looking for some kind of permission. Kiara admired that, although Fabio had invited him here - it was at her request and she was still Fabio's girlfriend at the end of the day so it was sweet that Enea still wanted his rivals acceptance rather than making a wrong move and making him angry.  
"You can," Fabio confirms with a nod of his head, "you don't have to ask my permission anymore." Enea smiles in response. The Italian guides Kiara to the middle of the bed, laying her out beside her boyfriend, as if tempting Fabio to join in more. He places his hands on her hips, kissing her from her stomach to her lips, before moving his hand to rub between her legs.  
"I'm wet enough for you, just fuck me." She growls, "Don't be gentle." Enea follows her commands, sliding his cock into her, admiring the gasp she made as she accommodated his size. He was a little bigger than Fabio, he noticed; a little bigger than she was used to. Enea remembers her words, remembers she wants him to be rough and if she wants rough he can do rough. He slams into her, making her yelp with pleasure, bringing his hand up and pulling at her hair. He notices as they fuck one of her hands is holding onto Fabio's. Enea can't help the pang of jealously he feels that although he's inside of her, she's still holding onto her boyfriend.. Onto her love. He growls and pulls her hand away from Fabio's, intertwining both his hands with both of hers above her head, pushing them into the pillow with force as he speeds up his thrusts before he comes inside of her with a groan.

_______

The three of them lie together on the bed as they get their breaths back. All a little overwhelmed with the evenings activities.  
"You do this a lot?" Enea asks, a little intrigued as it seemed to be natural to the other two for there to be a plus one, with no jealousy or weirdness between them.  
"At the races. If one of us gets a top ten finish, then they get to pick who we invite." Kiara explains, her body facing Enea but her hand tightly holding Fabio's.  
"Who else has there been?" The Italian asks.  
"Um, Locatelli a few times, Bulega, Mir... Herrera, twice. Rins, but we don't talk about that..." Fabio lists, "she wanted Binder before but Brad wouldn't, so we had to settle for Darryn." Fabio laughs, turning toward Enea, settling his body against Kiara's back.  
"You sometimes pick the same person more than once?" Enea questions, his mind wondering if he'd be likely to get another invite.  
"Sometimes, but not too often.. In case things get complicated." Kiara tells him.  
"Complicated?"  
"If feelings get involved. We do this for fun, for a challenge, but Fabio and I, we'd never do anything to hurt our relationship." Enea nodded, understanding their reasoning. His heart pounded as he remembered the jealousy he'd felt when he'd seen Kiara holding Fabio's hand, knowing he'd probably not be invited back as he'd pulled their hands apart. They wouldn't allow him back - wouldn't allow him to get in between them. Enea couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at that fact.


End file.
